Lost Memories
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: *SORATO* Matt gets hit on the head and thinks he's six years old. Will this ruin his relationship? Just not with Sora, but everyone else as well? ^^ R + R pwease?


**I based this story off an idea in a soap opera ^^ Pwease R + R ^^**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Matt! Watch out!" Was all Matt heard before everything went black. 

When he woke up, in front of him was Tai and a few of their friends that were playing baseball together at the park. 

"Hey Matt, you ok?" Tai asked worriedly. 

"My head hurts" Matt stated. 

The other guys laughed, Tai included, grinning, "Yeah well, you just got hit by a baseball _bat._ Sorry about that, I guess I swung it too hard" 

Matt sat up, rubbing his head, then looked at the guys surrounding him. His gaze landed on Tai, and then he said, "Where's my mummy?" 

Again, the guys burst into laughter. 

"Shove it Matt" Tai grinned, "Come on, the other guys are waiting for us at the Coffee House" 

He grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him up off the ground, "We're going now, see you guys later" 

"Later" The other guys grinned, still amused by what Matt had said. 

As Tai walked Matt to his car, he saw that Matt was looking at him weirdly. 

"What?" Tai asked. 

Matt squinted his eyes at him, then said, "Who are you?" 

Tai stared at him, then grinned, "I told you to shove it, Matt. Now, get in" 

He opened his car door for the blonde. Matt merely looked at the open door and seat, and said, 

"I'm not allowed to get into cars with strangers, if my mummy or daddy isn't with me" 

"Ok, the joke is _kinda_ getting weary now. Just get in will ya, Sora will kill you if we're late" 

"Sora?" Matt's face twisted into confusion, "Who's that?" 

Tai gave him a look, "Matt. Get in" 

"I told you I'm not allowed. Who are you?" 

"Ok fine, I'll play along. Me, I'm Taichi Kamiya, known as Tai. Proudly, Odiaba High's star soccer player and captain *ahem* and, as a privilege to you, your best friend" Tai smirked. 

"Best friend? I don't recall you being one of them... How come I've never met you until now then?" 

"... Ok, now you're just freaking me out or you are taking a joke out way more than usual" 

Matt didn't reply. Tai sighed, 

"Can you please get into the car? Please??? Seriously, Sora is going to kill you now" 

"Kill me?" Matt's face turned into horror, "But, my daddy said that's mean. And a- crime..." 

Tai rolled his eyes, "Would you stop it!? C'mon, get in the car" 

Matt cocked his head as if thinking, "Do you know my parents?" 

"Yes" 

"Um... I guess I can go with you then" 

"Finally" 

Tai shook his head as Matt got in, and went round the other side to the Driver's seat. As Matt buckled his seat belt, Tai started the car and drover off. 

~*~ 

Tai parked across the road from the Coffee House. Through the glass of the hangout, he could see the gang, and they saw him and Matt and waved. 

"C'mon" Tai said, starting to cross the street. 

When Matt didn't follow, Tai went back to him. 

"Well? What are you standing here for? The others are over _there_. C'mon" 

Matt didn't reply, but stuck out his left hand. Tai looked at it and raised an eyebrow at his best friend. 

"What?" Tai asked. 

"I have to hold onto your hand. I'm not allowed to cross the street by myself" Matt replied. 

"For goodness sakes Matt, I am _not_ holding your hand! Would you stop with this!? C'mon, the others are _waiting_" 

Matt had a look of hurt on his face, and he looked like he was going to cry. 

Tai, not knowing what was going on with his best friend, just sighed and grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him across the road, hoping nobody of importance would see. 

"See, wasn't so hard" Tai said sarcastically, and walked into the Coffee House, Matt following with a frown. 

"Hey guys, sorry we're late" Tai said cheerily as he and Matt approached the booth the rest of the Digidestined occupied in the Coffee House, "I accidentally hit Matt in the head with a baseball bat so I had to wait until he woke up. But, don't worry Sora, I hit him in the back of the head, so his face isn't monged as you can see" 

"Funny, Tai" Sora replied, then looked at her boyfriend, "Yama, you ok?" 

Matt squinted his eyes at her, "My name's Matt, or Yamato..." 

"I know..." Sora said, confused. 

"Why did you call me Yama then?" 

"Huh?" Sora asked, giving Tai a confused look. 

"I think he's trying to be smart" Tai replied, "And it's _really_ getting annoying." He added, glaring at Matt. 

"What?" Matt asked. 

Tai rolled his eyes, "Move over will ya Joe?" 

Joe did so, and Tai slid in beside him, and across from Sora in the large booth. 

"Yama" Sora said, sliding over a bit and patting the spot beside her. 

Matt frowned at her, not taking the seat, then looked at everyone, "Who are you guys?" 

Everyone stared at him, except Tai who just rolled his eyes, "Just tell him who you are, then maybe he'll stop this crap sooner rather than later" 

"Erm... Joe Kido" Joe said first. 

"Mimi Tachikawa" 

"Koushiro Izumi. Izzy" 

"Daisuke Motomiya. Davis" 

"Miyako Inoue. Yolei" 

"Ken Ichijouji" 

"Iori Hida. Cody" 

"Takeru Takaishi... T.K..." 

"Sora Takenouchi... Your girlfriend" 

"Girl friend?" Matt asked, "No..." 

"What do you mean?" Sora demanded, starting to get a bit of Tai's anger. 

"I don't have any girl friends. Girls are yuck, except for my mum. No way can you be my friend" 

Yet again, everyone stared at him. 

"Hey Matt... You ok?" T.K asked. 

"I'm ok" Matt replied, "Why? ... Hey, you know you have the same name as my little brother?" 

T.K blinked, "Matt, I _am_ your little brother" 

Matt shook his head, "No, you can't be. You're too old. T.K's only- well, he's littler than me" 

"... And I _am_ 'littler' than you" 

"No you ain't. You're a big kid. All of you are big kids... Except you maybe" Matt pointed at Cody, "But bigger than me" 

"I officially announce that Matt's gone wacked" Tai declared. 

Sora kicked him with her foot under the table, "Are you _really_ ok... _ Matt_?" 

"Yup" Matt answered, "I don't know who you guys are, but it doesn't matter. When are you going to take me home?" 

The rest of the Digidestined looked at each other. 

"Tai... You hit Matt in the head, didn't you?" 

"... Yeah..." 

"Well..." Sora started, but then turned towards Matt, "Matt. Do you know how old you are?" 

"Yup!" Matt said, eyes lighting up, "I'm going to turn seven in two weeks! ... I think, but I know I'm six!" 

"... We have to get him to the doctor's" T.K stated. 

"Agreed" Tai said. 

"Huh?" Matt asked, "Doctors? I don't like Doctors. If I'm going, I need mummy with me" 

"Tai, how the hell did you hit him in the head with a baseball bat!?" Sora exclaimed. 

"I didn't mean to!" Tai yelled back, "I was practising some swings, and my hands were kinda slipery. Next thing I know, it goes out of my grips and I see Matt on the ground!" 

"I hate people yelling, can you stop, please?" Matt asked. 

Sora sighed and hugged Matt. He stood in her grasp for a few seconds before pushing her away. 

"Ick" 

When he looked at Sora's face though, he said, "I'm sorry, but... Well, you ain't my mummy. You're a- a... Girl" 

Tai quickly grabbed Matt towards the entrance door of the Coffee House as he saw hurt appear on Sora's face, "C'mon Matt, we're going to the doctors" 

"I'm coming" T.K called, following. 

"I am too" Sora managed, walking after them. 

The others looked at eachother. 

"Well, what a fun lunch" Joe remarked. 

Mimi hit him over the head. 

~*~ 

"Um, T.K, maybe you should phone your mum" Tai suggested, as he drove towards Matt's family doctor. 

"Phone my mum as well" Matt put in, "I don't want to be alone with Dr. Fokuji" 

T.K gave Tai a look, and Tai replied, "T.K, you heard what he said, phone his mother" 

"Right. I'll just do that now..." 

T.K dialed his mother's phone number, and waited for the reply. 

"Hello? Nancy speaking" 

"Mum- I mean... Mrs Ishida..." T.K said, looking nervously over at Matt in the front seat. 

"T.K? Mrs Ishida? Are you on crack?" 

"NO! Uh, can you just come to Dr. Fokuji's office right away?" 

"Why? Is there something wrong? Are you hurt?" 

"Er... I'm not, but I can't really say why at the moment. Just meet me there, alright?" 

"... Alright, I'm coming. Good bye" 

"Bye" 

~*~ 

"Where's my mum?" Matt asked as soon as Tai parked the car in front of the Medic building. 

"She's coming" T.K replied, then seeing his mother's car pull up, added, "Right now" 

She got out of the car, and was surprised when she saw her oldest son walk towards her and hugged her. 

"Yamato... Is something wrong?" Nancy asked, slightly bewildered. 

Matt let go of her and scrunched up his face, "Am I in trouble? ... And, why am I taller than you, mummy? Other people that look older than me are shorter as well, like those kids behind me" 

Nancy cast a look at T.K, then glanced back up at Matt, "Why would you be in trouble, son?" 

"You called me Yamato..." 

"... Do you want me to call you Matt?" 

"You always have. Unless I'm in trouble..." 

"Hey Matt, why don't we sign you in?" Tai asked, grabbing Matt's hand and dragging him into the Medic building. 

The other three followed. 

"What's wrong with Matt, T.K?" Nancy asked, looking at her youngest. 

"Tai accidentally hit him on the head with a baseball bat-" 

Nancy's eyes went wide. 

"-And I think he lost his memory. Well, he seems to think he's six years old" 

"Long time since I last saw you, Matt" Dr. Fokuji smiled as he had just come out of his office and to the registration desk, "What brings you here?" 

Matt looked confused, "I don't know... They brought me here" 

Dr. Fokuji raised his eyebrows at Tai, and Tai whispered something to him. 

"Right, Matt, why won't you follow me then? And, uh... Nancy?" 

Nancy nodded her head and walked up to Matt, who slid his hand into hers. They both then entered Dr Fokuji's office. 

~*~ 

"So, what did your mum tell you?" Tai asked, sitting in one of the seats outside the office. 

"Matt's got some sort of amnesia. The doctor says in these cases he would advise us to make Matt familiar with his normal surroundings, you know, his friends and all that. But he said because Matt thinks he's six, that's too much for him to handle. So, he said we have to act as if _we_ were in _his_ time period. Which means we act as if we're in 1994. The problem. Mum and dad weren't divorced then, but they are now... So how are we suppose to keep that from him?" 

"All I wanna know is when is he going to go back to normal?" Sora demanded. 

Tai smirked, "Missing his kisses already?" 

"Shut up Tai" Sora retorted, "I am not horny unlike you" 

"I'm a growing boy!" 

"Yeah, a growing boy that can't swing a bat properly" 

"Oh, what? You're blaming this on me aren't you?" 

Sora shrugged. 

"Aw, come one Sora, that's not fair! I mean, how many times has Matt thrown baseballs at me just for fun!?" 

"They were just base_balls_ Tai, not bats" 

"They still hurt" Tai grumbled. 

"At least you don't have amnesia" Sora muttered. 

Tai rolled his eyes, and they kept silent until the office door opened and Nancy and Matt stepped out, hand in hand. 

"Hey Matt" Tai stood up, "You doing alright?" 

Matt nodded his head in response. Nancy looked at T.K, then up at Matt. 

"Matt, this is T.K... a distant relative. Cousin- sortof. He'll be living with us for a while, and your little baby brother is at your aunts at the moment..." 

"Oh" Matt said, "Why's he there?" 

"Visiting" T.K cut in, "Just like I'm visiting you guys right now" 

"Well, are those two relatives as well?" Matt pointed at Tai and Sora. 

"No-o" Nancy said slowly, "But they're... friends" 

"Oh" Matt said again, looking at Sora weirdly "Is she your friend, mummy?" 

Sora felt her heart falter at the distance Matt had now put in between them. 

"Matt" Nancy said, knowing Matt tended to disregard girls when he was six, "Be nice, sweetie" 

Matt smiled cheekily at her, "I'm nice... She's nearly as pretty as you, mummy" 

Tai smirked as he saw Sora's face turn red, and started laughing when Matt unexpectedly kissed her on the cheek, making Sora blush a deeper shade of red. 

Matt himself had a tinge of red on his cheeks, "Mum wants me to be a gentlemen" 

Sora smiled at him, "Well, you're definitely my lil man" 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Er... 'Scuse me for not knowing how the mind of a six year old boy works ^^ I'm too lazy to go over it... heh heh :D :P Plz review :)**


End file.
